


Foxglove

by cherryinerror



Series: Aquilegia [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryinerror/pseuds/cherryinerror
Summary: Dante, while in his devil form, discovers that irrational fears aren't exclusive to humans only.





	Foxglove

Lady calls his name and stands across from him on the street, staring, lips parted slightly.

He doesn't want her to see him, not right now.

It's a shame, really, things were going so well. An annoying demon corrupting people, gathering followers, seeking their greed and feeding on it--that kind of thing. Easy. Overdone. A quick job--in and out, no compromises. And then things escalated, got out of hand. That thing was stronger than it looked, not that Dante had a problem with that, but It knew how to put up a good fight, something that brought out the devil inside of the hunter, quite literally.

Now he's here, a half-demon covered in blood, claws bared, all traces of his humanity gone and the woman he's in love with is looking at him, unmoving. This isn't the first time she's seen him like this, but it's been a couple of years since the last time. Call it insecurity or some deep-seated trauma, but whenever he does get like this, he feels awkward and out of place, as if he's stepping into the wrong direction. 

Which sounds ridiculous at first but every damn time he lets his true colors show, he thinks about his brother, the path he chose to walk on and all the things he's lost because of it. So, no, he doesn't want to be seen by Lady, especially when she's the one who swore eternal hatred for all kinds of demons, and yes, she knows he's different, but that's easy when he looks like a normal human being most of the time, isn't it? Association is a pretty powerful thing, after all. 

The situation does make him wonder how in the world his father and mother met, how she reacted upon seeing his true form--was she frightened? Did it even matter? Dante truly didn't give a damn about those tiny details; he's always felt like it wasn't his business to meddle in. Nothing could ever change the outcome, anyway. But now, looking at Lady, he wishes he had someone to tell him what to do, what to say.

Because he's at a loss here and having a hard time understanding why. What if she decides this is too much? Even if they go back to being just friends, it won't be the same. He's known her for so long, wanted her for so long, what if he loses it all because of this?

He's about to turn back when she starts running towards him, frowning. She's always been short, now she's downright petite next to him, and she has to look up at him to meet his eyes. He's trying not to make any sudden movements, standing still as he watches her, wanting more than anything to figure out if the expression on her face is out of concern or fear. 

She brings a hand to his face, caresses him softly and he closes his eyes for a second, relief rushing in. "You didn't come back," she says. "I was worried." 

He smiles like a kid, grabs her wrist with his hand and plants a kiss there. In a flash, he's back to normal and she's still standing close to him, unflinching, unafraid. 

"C'mon, let's go," she says, smiling.

"Lead the way, babe," he follows, his hand in hers.


End file.
